


I need your love

by lovelybymoonlight



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Short, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybymoonlight/pseuds/lovelybymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times at the prison have gotten harder since they've first gotten there. Lori has died and Rick hasn't been the same since, he’s drawn majorly from the group.  Running extremely low on supplies, Rick and Daryl must go out and search. With a newborn thrown into all of this is just isn't going well, for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your love

It’s quiet today, quieter than most days Daryl thought to himself as he watched the other roam around like lost puppies. Carl is down with the baby, Beth and Carol. He notices Carol 

smile at him, he returns it. “Daryl, can you come here for a minute” a voice calls from down the stairs, its Glenn. 

“What you want” I say back groggily.

“Uh, we need your help burying Lori” he says in a hushed voice.

Hesitating a bit I call down “I’m comin’” 

**

I see rick off to my far left, he’s a sweaty mess and he’s running his hands through his hair. Hershel approaches me.

“Daryl you and rick need to go get supplies, please” he says softly as he places his hand on my shoulder

I pull away “yeah whatever man” 

While in the car Rick is completely silent, I can feel his tension. About five miles from the camp rick stops the car.

“The hell man, let’s get back so these walkers don’t come after us” I say annoyed.

Rick pushes one of his hands though his hair, and looks at me, his eyes are red and swollen.

“I just need a minute” he says with a shaky voice 

Rick grabs my hand, I pull it away.

“What the hell man?!” I yell. 

He looks at me with helpless eyes.

“I need you” he says hungrily.

“I-I “I can’t get out what I wanted to say.

His hand is tracing the stitch seam along my thigh, my face is completely red. His fingers start to travel toward my hip. 

“Rick, come on man, git outta here” I say in a breathy voice.

“Daryl, I need you, I need this” He tells me again.

His eyes meet mine, I hesitantly nod my head. He fiddles with the button on my jeans. My face deepens with red. With his free hand he brings it up to my chin and kisses my neck, I 

bite my lip. His lips find mine; I’m taken back by their strength. My hands are on his arms, I feel them flex under my touch. His lips are on my neck again, this time he nibbles a bit. I 

let out a small moan. My pants start to tighten. Rick starts to rub me outside of my pants, which makes them even tighter. I feel him as well, he’s even tighter. I unbutton his pants. 

He starts to stroke me; the back of my head finds the headrest and pushes hard into it. After a few minutes of hand to cock he uses his mouth. Pleasure runs across my skin 

leaving goosebumps behind. My hips moving up to this mouth, hands in his hair, after a bit I cum. I return the favor to him. 

“Thank you” he says to me with a worn out voice.

I smile at him, we make our way back to camp.


End file.
